


the match

by manowrites



Series: Korra Omegaverse [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, i'm just dropping seeds here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Series: Korra Omegaverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	the match

Lin and Tenzin were watching in the stands during the probending match. When it became obvious that the Wolfbats were cheating, Tenzin turned to see that Lin had an unreadable expression on her face.

“They’re cheating.” Lin says angrily. She shook off the disappointment in order to efficiently do her job.

They watched the rest of the round, Tenzin occasionally giving comments. When the tie breaker came, Lin watched with bated breath as Korra delivered a false blow and knocked Tahno out of the ring. Lin smirked; it was what he deserved. “I can’t believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl, she’s tough as nails.”

“Reminds me of someone else at that age. You two might get along if you would just give her a chance.”

Lin huffed.

“She took him out with one blow. Pretty impressive.” Tenzin smirked.

“He had it coming.” Lin shrugged. “He’s a big boy, he’ll get over it.”

They turned back to watch the next round. The Fireferrets had the upper hand until there were illegal headshots leading to a knockout. Tenzin turned red in the face, while Lin kept her cool.

She watched as Tahno took off his helmet with a cocky expression. “I barely broke a sweat. Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?”

The last thing she saw before she was shocked by an equalist was Tenzin raging next to her.

Waking up next to Tenzin, she turned just in time to see the probending ring explode and the equalist make their exit. She looked around, unable to spot the Wolfbats or the Fireferrets anywhere.

“I don’t see the kids.” He said as he stood.

Lin looked down to see Korra appear on a thin sheet of ice, she turned to the airbender. “Find my son. I’m going to help the avatar.”

She used her wires to swing around the arena, catching Korra as she fell; having poorly calculated the amount of water she would need. Upon reaching their destination, Lin twisted and flipped to build the momentum needed to launch Korra through the opening. Following her onto the top of the arena, she took out some chi blockers that were sneaking up behind Korra. She had a hold on the airship they used and was about to pull herself into it when she saw the glass break beneath the avatar’s feet, she went plummeting into the ruined arena. Lin released her cables on the airship to save the young avatar. Falling in after her, she shot out one cable to anchor and the second one to Korra, who immediately grabbed on. She swung them to the stands and the dumb avatar let go of the cables before they touched solid ground, rolling away due to momentum. Lin gracefully landed on her feet next to Korra and pulled her up. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, thanks to you.”

“Don’t mention it, kid.” Lin said before looking at the broken ceiling. “Looks like we lost this one.”

Mako and Bolin ran up to Korra while Tenzin came up to Lin. She looked at him, “I can’t believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand.”

“He played us all. Republic City is at war.” Tenzin said grimly.

“Did you find my son?” she asked anxiously.

Korra spoke before Tenzin could answer, “You have a son?”

“Yes.” She answered simply before returning her attention to Tenzin.

“I did. Amon took his bending.” He said sadly.

Lin sighed. “Fuck.”

Korra walked into the police station and was looking around when she heard a voice. “Hey Korra.”

“Tahno?” she said surprised before she sat down next to him, “Listen, I know we’re not exactly best friends, but I’m sorry Amon took your bending.”

“I’ve been to the best healers in the city, whatever Amon did to me, it’s permanent. You gotta get him for me.”

She had always seen Tahno as an arrogant, overconfident asshole. But now he was just a guy. She nodded at him before watching him walk away with the Chief. They were standing awfully close, especially for Chief Lin Beifong, who preferred to keep everyone at arm’s length. Korra was surprised yet again when Lin pulled Tahno into a hug.


End file.
